Little Bits Of Love
by Black White And Inbetween
Summary: I wrote another one-shot PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!
1. The Affair

The third eye notices when Sasuke looks at Hinata with love even though he has a fiancé.

The third eye sees she left Naruto for Sasuke.

The third eye sees when Hinata and Sasuke have an affair behind Sakura's back.

The third eye can tell Sasuke lie to Sakura about not cheating on her.

The third eye can tell when she cries because Sakura announces their engagement

The third eye knows it's Hinata's fault he stood Sakura up at the altar.

Everybody knows that they are in love.

Aki-chan: First poem/fic don't hate me.


	2. Love By The Pool

Disclaimer: Like i said in the first chapter, I only own a couple of things that does not include Naruto.

* * *

Ino and Hinata were preparing for a day in Sai's brand new huge pool with Rock Lee, Sai, TenTen, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura Neji, and possibly Sasuke.

"I-I-Ino I don't think this is a good idea feel like a p-p-p- I mean, e-exposed, besides Neji-nii-san would be there" Hinata complained as she looked at herself in the mirror. Hinata was wearing a light lavender 2-piece swimsuit that looked more like strips of cloth plus it really showed her chest.

"You look hot," Ino squealed "I would date you if I were a guy!" Hinata sighed in defeat. Ino continued rummaging through her closet for cover up clothes while Hinata was sitting on Ino's bed mourning over her swimsuit.

"Oh, stop it, this is all so that the baka notices you" Ino said turning around to look at Hinata with slight annoyance.

"Naruto-kun is not a baka, and I don't like him any more than you do!" Hinata said defensively. Ino felt a wave of guilt wash over her. See, Ino was dating Naruto and everybody knew except Hinata and Hinata still likes him at least thats what everybody thinks. Ino and Naruto was planning on telling her after they found somebody for her. Everybody else was kind enough to cover up for them. So Naruto and Ino came up with with an idea to hook Hinata up with Sasuke since he's still single.

"Whatever you say," Ino said turning back around to go through her closet clothes. "Have you ever thought that you never really liked Naruto, but you had just admired him?" Ino asked with her back facing Hinata. Feeling uncomfortable with that question, she just ignored it.

"Ah-hah!" Ino shouted triumphantly, yanking out a pair of denim short shorts with rolled up cuffs for Hinata, and a light blue mini skirt to match her own string bikini.

Hinata's eyes widen, and her mouth opened and closed almost like imitating a fish.

"If you don't put this on right now I'll…I'll…I'll tell Naruto you like him." Ino threatened.

Hinata pouted, "Fine!"

"YAY!" Ino shouted

**AT SASUKE'S HOUSE**

"TEME, OPEN THE DOOR!" Naruto shouted knocking very loudly outside of Sasuke's house. Mean while, Sasuke was still in bed thinking that Naruto would go away soon enough.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"TEME, OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN!" Naruto bluffed. (1)'Damn Kyuubi' Sasuke thought as he tore off the covers angrily and jumped dangerously down the stairs.

Yanking the door open, Sasuke glared at Naruto before punching him hard on the nose making Naruto's face connect with the floor of the porch and kicked him off the porch and down the steps. About a minute later Sasuke heard knocking at the front door, after he was half way up the stairs. Sasuke scowled and jumped, once again, dangerously down the stairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, NARUTO? BEFORE I RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OUT AND FEED IT TO THE DOGS!" Sasuke shouted.

"I am perfectly fine with that, but I'm not youthful Naruto-san, he is" the person at the door said. Sasuke glared at the two people at the door.

"What. The. Hell. Do you two. Want?" Sasuke asked gritting his teeth together.

"C'mon teme, we're going to the beach!" Naruto said with his foxy grin.

"Yes youthful Sasuke-san, and you get to see youthful girls in youthful bikinis!" Rock Lee said flashing his one of his famous smiles. Sasuke and Naruto both sweat dropped.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked clearly annoyed.

"'Cause, Hina-_hime_ is going to be there," Naruto said waggling his eyebrows. "And if you don't go then you won't be there to stop me when I tell her that you like her"

"Fine" Sasuke snapped.

**ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER, ACROSS THE STREET FROM SAI'S HOUSE  
**

"C'mon Hina, you look great" Ino beamed trying to coax the shy girl out of Sakura's car. Hinata shook her head furiously nearly making her long pony tail hit Ino in the face.

"I'll rip your towel off and kick you out of my car if you don't get out your self" Inner Sakura surfaced, extremely scary. Hinata's eyes widen at this. She jumped out pretty quick for a girl who's in a towel.

"Okay, lets find that pool" Sakura said taking the car keys out of the ignition and getting out herself.

"How about we start with this" Ino said, grabbing the edge of Hinata's towel and yanking it off of her, causing Hinata to tip over and fall against the car, then tossing it to Sakura.

"RUN!!" Ino shouted and both of them started running towards Sai's house and started pounding on the door.

"Yo" Sai answered the door calmly.

"MOVE!" Ino and Sakura shouted at Sai, shoving past him into the house and towards the back to the pool.

"What I do?" Sai asked himself then he caught sight of a half naked Hinata running down the street to his house. 'Oh boy' Sai thought as he felt blood rushing down his nose then he fainted.

* * *

"LET ME GO SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM" Naruto shouted at Sasuke who was trying to keep Naruto away from Lee who was keep on talking about something youthful and how youthful Sakura was youthfully better than youthful Ino which was enough of a reason for Naruto to murder Lee.

"Dear Kami help me" Sasuke sighed.

"Isn't that youthful Hinata youthfully running down the street with her youthful chest..." Rock Lee asked trailing off while having a big nose bleed.

"..." Naruto was having a bloody waterfall down his nose as he fainted. Sasuke looked over to where the other two where looking. Soon enough Sasuke had a thin trickle of blood down his nose too and he was excited... in certain places.

"Lee, take Naruto I have to go do something" Sasuke said pushing Naruto to Lee, then yanking out his _digital camera_ cell phone.(Oooo, naughty Sasu-chan)

"But youthful Sasuke" Lee tried to reason with Sasuke why he shouldn't hold a passed out Naruto but Sasuke was already long gone.

* * *

Hinata ran up to the door panting and noticed a passed out Sai at the door.

"Sai-san" Hinata gasped then her eyes widen when she noticed the blood and the ...er... excitment in his pants.

"Hina-chan, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked jealous of Sai since Hinata was leaning over him.

"I just got here and I saw he lying here!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I'll wake him up" Sasuke said getting ready to punch Sai really, really, really, really, really, really, really hard in the face.

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER WHEN THE POOL PARTY ACTUALLY STARTED AROUND 12 O'CLOCK P.M.**

"Sorry for destroying your towel Hina," Ino and Sakura apoligized.

"S'okay" Hinata said with a smile. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were lounging around the pool, dangling their feet in the water TenTen and Neji were in the far corner of the pool making out. Shino was in the pool being the ref. for the swim race between Rock Lee, Sai, and Sasuke. Naruto was talking to Kiba about something by the diving board.

"Oh Hinataaa, can you come over here for a minute!" Naruto called from the side of the pool.

"Oh he wants you," Ino whispered to Hinata with a hint of sadnessbut luckily Hinata didn't notice 'cuz she was too busy floating on cloud 9. "You can thank me for this later now go!"

Hinata practically ran over to them. When Hinata got there Kiba and Naruto picked her up and rocker her back and forth 3 times then threw her over the diving board and into the water.

"NARUTO AND KIBA YOU JACKASSES, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT HINA DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!" Sakura and Ino shouted fantically.

"Whoops" Naruto offered. If looks could kill, Naruto and Kiba would have been already brutally murdered lying in a pool of blood.

Seeing Hinata going under fast, Sasuke followed her and brought her back to the surface and on to the solid ground but Hinata was already unconcious.

"Giver her the kiss of life!" Naruto shouted. 'Here goes nothing' Sasuke thought leaning down and gave her CPR.

Coughing and sputtering pool water out of her mouth, Hinata shot up, resulting with kissing Sasuke.

'My first kiss' Hinata thought with wide eyes. Then realized, 'Ino was right, I never really liked Naruto, I just admired him' she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss just to stop abrutly since every body else was watching with wide eyes.

"Everybody, I have some thing to tell you," Naruto shouted to get everybody's attention. "I love you, Ino, and Hinata," he said looking over to her.

"I know about your affection for me but I only love Ino, an Ino only, so it won't be fair to you if we kept on lying to you about our relationship," Naruto said, grabbing Ino's hand making her blush.

Tears began to form, Hinata knew it would hurt when he rejected her, but she realizes that there maybe someone else was better for her than Naruto (aki-chan:namely sasuke).

"I'm sorry Hina," Ino apologized biting down on her lower lip.

"It's alright, Ino, there's someone else that's better for me than Naruto," Hinata smiled through her tears. "It's probably time for me to give up on him anyways."

"Oh Hina, your the strongest person I've ever met" Ino praised.

* * *

Hinata smiled as all the sweet memories of the first time her and Sasuke had gotten together before the answer was given to the priest.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said looking down at the couple.

Lifting the veil over her head, Sasuke and Hinata exchanged an I love you.

"Yo baka" Sasuke called to Naruto. "Congrats."

Ino threw the bouquet and it landed in Hinata's arms.

"I guess we're next" Hinata smiled.

* * *

yay!! my second fic finally fin. claps

I bet you thought that it was Hina and Sasu getting married

you know you fell for it

So please please please please leave a review! thanks !! X3


	3. Broken and Fixed

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. (and some other things that does not include Naruto) and i wanted to see how well I can do on an AU NaruIno fic. Oh and please request a pairing if you want a different one. I'll try my best to fulfill it. 'K i sounded weird. Pwease leave a nice review!! And Vote for my other story!! Also I want to apologize for not updating for so long Gomen nasai

_Thoughts_

_**Other self  
**_

* * *

She didn't want to believe it, but it's true.

He left her. Shikamaru left her for Temari of the Sand, the president of Suna's elder sister.

At least he wasn't harsh with her. He knew her better than herself.

Ever since the breakup, Ino wouldn't budge from the couch of the living room. _This is what you get for being so _troublesome_ to Shika-kun_, Ino thought bitterly to herself.

It's already been 3 days since the breakup. She refused to open the door to anybody to see her in such a state. She also put many locks on the door so that it could only be opened from the inside.

Hinata got her boyfriend, Sasuke, to pick the lock on the outside just to find that there were mutiple locks on the inside too. Everyone tried their best to convince her through the door to eat, sleep, bath, and to leave the house.

But Ino just ignored their efforts. Ino could hear her stomach growling for food and feel fatigue catch up catch up with her. _I should sleep and eat... _Ino thought to herself. _Or I could just do it later after Shika-kun comes back._

* * *

Naruto was mad. Very mad. The type of mad where you shouldn't bother that person or be killed. Naruto had just gotten home from his business trip with Ero-Sennin, when he had gotten a call from Sai asking if he needed a ride, then he heard in the back ground somethng about Ino being upset with Shikamaru.

When he asked Sai about, Sakura had pushed Sai out of the way and Sakura gave Naruto the entire story. And it just so happened that the particular blond was very in love with the platinum blonde.

So Naruto ain't that happy with the news. Just from knowing Naruto he most likely would make a big scene about it.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE...**_

Hinata sighed. She felt bad for Ino. Ino had just realized that she doesn't just like Shikamaru, she had loved him and she realized a day too late after Shikamaru had decided to give up on Ino and go after someone who would actually return his love, Temari.

Which lead her to think, _does_ Sasuke _really_ love her?

God knows how many times she has said the words I love you to him, but... how may times has he said it to her? She felt so confused and hurt even though he hadn't even said anything yet.

"Hey Hina, where's my pho-" Sasuke started just to get startled by the sight of Hinata sitting down on the couch shoulders shaking with her bangs covering her eyes, so he assumed that she was crying.

"Hinata, whats wrong?" Sasuke asked with his voice heavy with concern. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders

"S-s-sa-sasuke, d-d-do y-yo-you l-l-l-lo-love m-m-me?" Hinata said with much difficulty since she was sobbing and talking at the same thing. Sasuke froze on the spot.

_Do I love Hinata? I know that I like her alot...  
_

**_Why don't you ask your heart?_**

_Who the hell are you?_

_**...You... For a Prodigy sure are stupid...**_

_Shut the hell up! _Sasuke thought with a scowl. Wait... Was he actually arguing with himself?

_I'm pathetic..._

_**Yes, yes you are.**_

_Shut up!! I'm NOT pathetic  
_

**_...Your forgetting about Hina-hime..._**

_Oh yeah..._

_**...And you say your not pathetic because??**_

Mean while outside of Sasuke's (A/N:snickerspathetic P Sasuke:growls) mental arguement (A/N:Still pathetic Sasuke:glares and throws stuff at the authoress) Hinata had the wrong impression of Sasuke's silence and started to get up, pack leave and find someone else that will love her.

"Hinata," Sasuke said finally snapping out of his mental arguement. "I do love you. I love you more than me, more than life, more than anything in the world. I swear." (.)

"Really?" Hinata asked with a smile through her tears. It was like the sun coming out after it had just rained.

"Yeah, really" Sasuke answered with a small smile.

(And They lived happily ever after kind of...)

"You want to go visit Ino now?" Hinata asked with alot of extra unnecessary giddiness. Sasuke gave a soft groan before heading after his girlfriend.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE...**_

Naruto raced to Ino's house and climbed up the side using the pipes.

Like every other kind of those movies, Naruto smashed the glass windows to get into the house. (Aki: Alot more heroic than you CHEMO and yes I got that from LostInspiration312 Sasuke:glares)

"Ino!!" Naruto shouted into the house from the broken window.

"Shika-kun!!" Ino cried pulling herself up onto her feet and ran towards the window. Pulling himself in through the broken window, Naruto grimaced as the broken shards cut his hand. She realized the one who was calling her was not Shikamaru but Naruto.

"Is Shikamaru back yet?" Ino asked clearly disapponted to see that the one rescuing her from her disstress was not her prince but a knight. Naruto's eyes hardened at the name. He pulled her roughly towards him. Ino could only gap in surpise

"Shut up," Naruto replied "He's never coming back, he loves Temari now. He's not the only one that loves you."

"I love you too" Ino's eyes widen and the tears started to flow.

_He-he-he loves me. And Shikamaru is never coming back to me ever. _Ino thought with the hurt flowing through her veins.

"Oh Naruto," Ino cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry that I ignored you. Give me a little time."

"What ever's good with you is good with me." Naruto said softly stroking her back.

* * *

A month later, no one knew how it happened they just saw it happen.

Ino had accepted Naruto. They where happy and dating.

* * *

A year later, they were engaged.

Everyone had attended to their wedding even Shikamaru and Naruto's step sister, Temari.

With the exchange of vows and rings. The angels in heaven were singing with joy for them.

* * *

Aki: So? How was it? Please leave a comment in the review thingy. Just click on that light purple boxy thingy-thingy.

Sasuke: eating dango It sucked.

Aki: glares and pulls out key board I hope you choke on that

Sasuke: Well I won't!! :P

Aki: I'm the authoress so I'll type

Sasuke:chokes on the dango Evil bastard

Aki:...I'm not dead yet...just to let you guys know just very bery busy with hard summer home work :'(

P.S. Have you been watching the Olympics review if you did!!


End file.
